


Oasis

by youngkwoo_1298



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkwoo_1298/pseuds/youngkwoo_1298
Summary: Of all the dark places, where hope seems to disappear, as sadness lingers on my fingers, I was drowning from the heat, but you led me to the oasis. You led me to the place that gave me every droplets of water that I needed. You were my Oasis, the one that kept me alive when I felt like I was dying while being imprisoned in this dehydrating pain.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Sungjin/Original Character(s), Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s)





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck as I start a chapter by chapter story :)

**“Yoon Dowoon?”** The strict voice of their Mathematics in the Modern World professor enveloped the quiet _and hopeless_ classroom of AB Political Science students. Dowoon cracked his knuckles, bit his lips, as he stood up walking to the front.

**“96/120. Not bad Mr. Yoon.”** Dowoon silently thanked his professor as he got his paper, then went back to his seat.

_Not bad, I don’t think so._

Brian, who was Dowoon’s cousin, moved to his side. **“Auntie would kill you.”** The older teased but Dowoon snickered, **“I already know that.”**

**“Kang Younghyun?”** Brian quickly stood up and got his paper, **“86/120. What happened Mr. Kang?”** Dowoon stifled his own laughter as he saw Brian’s face turn into worry.

**“We’re definitely not going home today.”** The older muttered as soon as he sat beside Dowoon, while the latter couldn’t agree more.

**“Jae’s here, let’s just have drinks for tonight.”** Brian announced as soon as their class ended, making Dowoon shrug his shoulders as he followed his older cousin.

–

Dowoon was on his fifth bottle of beer when he saw Brian dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. **“Someone’s going viral tomorrow.”** Wonpil joked as he recorded Brian’s dumb dance. The eldest in their group, Jae, could only mutter a frustrated groan as he approached Brian.

On the other hand, Sungjin was as quiet as Dowoon, who was just observing the place. **“How’s your readings?”** Sungjin suddenly asked, startling Dowoon. Well, Dowoon the youngest, could only release a frustrated sigh.

**“I’m doing good, but my other minors aren’t.”** He heard how Sungjin chuckled, **“Auntie would kill you and Brian.”** The youngest could only nod with what Sungjin just said.

He was right, everyone knew how frustrating and high maintenance their family is. Some would think that it was an Asian thing, but Sungjin, as well as Jae’s, and Wonpil’s parents weren’t as strict as theirs. To be born in a family full of successful and known lawyers, doctors, and engineers, their failure or _not straight A’s_ would automatically scream _DISHONOR._

–

**“I’ll be grounding you.”** That was what Dowoon could only hear from his father’s mouth. Defeated, he could only nod his head and leave his father’s office. Funny how getting 1.75 in three minor subjects could lead him to being grounded, but it was expected.

Dowoon plopped himself to his bed, trying to suffocate himself on his soft pillow but quickly letting go as soon as he felt that he couldn’t breathe. He decided to roll over and over on his bed, until he heard his phone ringing.

**“Bri?”** The other line was very loud that his cousin had to scream, **“I’m coming over!!”** Before ending the call.

–

**“I’ve been dating this girl, met her on tinder.”** Dowoon could only scoff as soon as he heard this.

**“Auntie confiscated your car keys, cut down your allowance, and grounded you. You’re still dating?”** The older quickly frowned, **“I feel like we’re not in our twenties, I still feel like we’re 9 or something.”**

**“Don’t you ever want to leave this family? Be independent? Away from them? Not having to worry if you’re reaching their standards?”** For someone who’s carefree, adventurous, and independent like Brian, this did not surprised Dowoon at all. This kind of idea was bound to pop out of Brian’s impulsive and freedom-loving self.

–

And that’s what happened three days later, Brian decided to live on his own. His parents literally cut him off, and Dowoon could only look at his cousin leave their big household, as he sighed at Brian’s impulsiveness.

–

**“Where would you live? Do you even have money to survive? How about your tuition fee then? Just ask for Auntie’s forgiveness, she’ll accept that!”** He reprimanded as soon as they both settled down on their respective seats in one of their major subjects.

Brian smirked, **“You think I haven’t bought an apartment using the money they gave me? I already have a part time job, and I got the full scholarship. Carpe diem, Dowoon.”** Dowoon could only mutter _good luck then_ as he went back on scanning his loaded readings.

–

It’s been two months since Brian started to live on his own, and as for Dowoon, he’s still stuck and compromising with his parent’s expectations. He was envious of what Brian did, if only he knew, he could’ve saved money and did what his cousin have done. It’s too late now, his finances are now strictly monitored as they found out what Brian did.

**“Excuse me?”** Dowoon slowly lift his head up, eyes still wincing as he looked at the person who tapped his shoulder.

**“Hmm?”** He answered, slowly stretching his arms, before finally giving his whole attention to the person, a _beautiful person, or a woman who woke him from his peaceful nap._

**“Is this Professor Jamie’s Political Theory? 16-783?”** If this was the reason that he was disturbed for his nap, he wanted to roll his eyes but instead, he politely nod his head then went back to what his position was.

**“It’s my first time attending this class, I’m an irregular student so may I ask what were the readings and tasks given? I haven’t received his e-mails.”** _Jesus Christ._ Dowoon calmed himself down before he picked up his handouts for this subject, handing it to the woman.

**“Thanks! I’m Oasis! What’s your na–?”** The woman asked but stopped when she saw Dowoon’s name on the handouts, **“Oh? You’re Dowoon? The Woon? Top Notcher? You’re related to Brian?”** _Putangina._ Dowoon sat properly, slowly rubbing his eyes before he averted his gaze to, _Oasis?_

**“Yes. So can you please let me nap in peace? I still have 30 minutes to do that before the class begins.”** Oasis slowly nod her head, **“Sorry. I’ll wake you up when the Professor’s here.”** But before Dowoon could even go back to his nap, Brian’s loud voice echoed in the classroom.

**“Wow! My cousin’s dating now!”** _Fuck._ **“Or not?”** He added as soon as Dowoon gave him his _threatening death glare._

**“Hi! I’m Brian and you are?”** Brian reached out his hand to, **“Oasis.”** The older guy sat beside Oasis, and as what Dowoon expected, Brian ended up socializing with the new girl.

_Now he’s free to take his nap again._


End file.
